I May Be An Idiot, But I'm Not Stupid
by U-Madder
Summary: Karen wasn't as stupid as people thought her out to be, and Regina was just about to find that out. Karen/Regina.


**Summary: Karen wasn't as stupid as people thought her out to be, and Regina was just about to find that out. Karen/Regina.**

**A/N: OK...first Mean Girls fic! Yay! Nothing else to say apart from enjoy!**

* * *

**I May Be An Idiot, But I'm Not Stupid**

Karen Smith was well-known at Northshore High to all pupils of in all grades. She was most certainly the most stupidest, mentally-slowest girl you could possibly meet. That was why she was well-known, as well as being a member of The Plastics. Karen enjoyed being a popular girl, being talked about by everyone.

But she wasn't as stupid as people thought her out to be. She knew when people were talking bad about her, when they were calling her stupid. She knew when her own _girlfriend_ talked bad about her. Typical Regina. Always calling her a slut behind her back. Karen hated it. Even she _was_ Regina's girlfriend.

The two girls had been going out ever since Shane Oman had dumped Regina for Taylor Wardell a week after the Spring Fling. He had dumped her, just like that, leaving Regina in a depressed state for more then a month.

Karen, feeling sorry for the girl that had once manipulated her, decided to visit Regina in her home. The two girls had a long talk, before Regina's confession had came up like word vomit. Ever since then, the two blond's had been dating. No-one, not even Gretchen Wieners knew about them being together.

"I know what you call me, you know..." She said one day at Regina's house once Gretchen had left the room to go to the bathroom. She wanted to confront Regina without Gretchen in their company. Karen sat on her girlfriend's bed, glancing up at Regina, who was looking at herself in the mirror.

"What?" Regina spun around, her arms crossed firmly over her chest. She looked down and smiled at Karen, "What do you mean? I mean, like, you know I don't talk about you behind your back. Why would I? You're like, an amazing girlfriend."

Karen raised an eyebrow at her; not only was she not convinced at Regina's fake smile, but the girl before her had just spoken to her like she was an idiot, "Am I?"

Regina laughed and sat down next to Karen, cross-legged, another smile on her face, "Um...yeah. You're like the most sexiest, funniest girl I know," She ran her fingers through Karen's blond hair, "And I'm proud to be going out with you-"

"Yeah, only cos' you think I'm a slut!" Karen spat out, interrupting her girlfriend. Regina looked up at her, an eyebrow of _hers_ now cocked, "And you think I'm a f-ing idiot, don't you!? Well I don't care! Go on, Regina George! Call me an idiot! I don't care!"

Regina seemed a little worried, like she had finally been cracked by her girlfriend, but still managed to keep a smile on her face, "You know I don't talk about you like that, baby," She stroked Karen's cheek gently, "You're not an idiot. And guess what else? I love you." She whispered huskily in Karen's ear.

Karen pushed Regina's hand away, "Do you?" She asked harshly, "I know you think I'm stupid! Stop trying to make yourself look so innocent, Regina! And guess what else? I don't think you do love-"

But before Karen could continue ranting at the rich girl before her, Regina planted her lips on Karen's, kissing her lightly. Karen wanted to repel; she didn't want to make-out with Regina, but then she realized that this could be a way to torture Regina, to get revenge and to prove she wasn't so...idiotic and stupid. And a slut, obviously.

Karen melted into the kiss, tugging at Regina's perfect Barbie Doll blond hair. She backed Regina down onto the bed, leaning on top of her. She needed to prove to her girlfriend that she wasn't stupid, that she wasn't idiotic. Maybe she was proving the '_slut_' part, but so was Regina, so she couldn't talk. Anyway, Karen found Regina's slutty, rough and bitchy personality very erotic, so she wasn't going to object.

Regina moaned below her, obviously shocked at what Karen was capable of, "Karen...babe, the door...Gretch...she'll see us-"

"Fuck Gretchen. Fuck the door," Karen said smugly through wet kisses and strokes of Regina's soft, baby smooth skin. Regina looked up at her in surprise; Karen only smirked. Her plan for revenge and proving herself was working. It was now time for step two; taking it to the next level, "You know the one person I want to fuck?"

Regina shook her head, completely lost for words at how sexy her girlfriend had become in less then a minute. She didn't know what was going on with Karen. One minute she was as ditzy as ever and another minute she was arousing Regina for the first time in their relationship. But Regina wasn't going to complain about Karen's sexy side. She just wanted her to continue. And Karen knew it.

"You." Karen finished, before deepening the kisses into one kiss. She made no objection to shove her tongue into Regina's mouth, playing with the girl's teeth. Regina quivered and moaned below her, bucking her hips to-and-fro, taking in everything that her girlfriend was giving her.

Karen then tugged at Regina's cardigan and pulled it off her as she began to explore other parts of Regina's body. She kissed down her neck and sucked at the pale flesh gently. But Karen wanted to see more of Regina's sexy, thin body. She slowly moved the material of Regina's vest up and kissed her stomach, before slipping Regina's vest off.

"Karen...ugh, Karen...oh my god..." Regina moaned ecstatically, gripping onto Karen's back, "K-Karen...you're so sexy..."

"I know, right?" Karen began to massage Regina's breasts through her pink bra. Regina squealed in excitement, "I'm just so sexy, aren't I?"

Karen made no objection to un-hook Regina's bra, her plump breasts spilling out. She took one breast and began to suck on her nipple. Regina groaned and moaned; she wanted more. And Karen was going to give it to her. Karen then began to bite down on Regina's nipple, savoring the strange taste of Regina's pale skin.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Karen and Regina looked up in surprise, stopping their sex, or intense make-out session. It was Gretchen. She held a half surprised half disgusted expression on her face at the two girls on the bed, "This is so not fetch..."

Karen looked at Regina. Regina looked at Karen. They held onto each other close, before Karen began to kiss Regina's love spot, before massaging her breast once more, "So...you think I'm stupid now, baby?"

Regina shook her head, "N-No..."

"Good," Karen whispered, "You should know something about me, baby...you see, I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid." And with that, she kissed Regina once more, not caring that Gretchen was now in their company, speechless for what she was watching.

* * *

**A/N: Well...read, review and tell me what you think! I hope I got their personalities right, but I'm aware Karen's OOC. It's just a little headcannon about what she may be like. That's all :-)**


End file.
